


Thieves Get Fucked, Ya Know?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Anal Sex, Filthy, Gay Sex, Here we go, I Don't Even Know, LIterally Sucking Balls, London, M/M, Oh My God, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stealing, Thief, Thievery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Younger Male/Older Male, balls, blowjob, oh my, sloppy blowjob, slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you get caught stealing...and you don't wanna go to jail...You always say those magic words."I'll do anything."In this boy's case, he did 'anything'.





	Thieves Get Fucked, Ya Know?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this story! any mistakes - they are all mine.

“Come back here you thief!”

 

I panted heavily as I quickly dashed down the street, my feet bare and my legs aching from running so much. Tucked underneath my right arm was a parcel of food that I managed to steal away.

 

Times were hard - I was desperate and food was a necessity. No longer did I care about consequences.

 

I could hear the running footsteps coming from behind me as I quickly turned down the right corner. I pushed past several people who all said things about me rudely bumping into them without even saying excuse me.

 

But I didn’t care. I’m only 17 and just a boy trying to survive

 

I panted heavily as I dashed through the small crowd of pedestrians. I knew the man was still chasing me - he was young, looked to be around in his early 20’s.

 

I glanced back briefly over my shoulder to see him _still_ chasing after me.

 

God, I wasn’t gonna be able to shake him off,was I?

 

My sides were cramping and my legs were starting to cramp up. Shit.

 

Finally, I quickly darted down an alley but as soon as I ran down the alley...I realized I’d just hit a dead-end…

 

I quickly turned around and saw the man standing there as he slowly came closer to me.

 

“Nowhere to run now you little shit.”

 

Slowly I backed up - fear was the only emotion I was feeling. I gripped the parcel close to me as my heart raced and pounded away within my chest.

 

He kept coming closer to me until he was in direct proximity to me which made me back up even more until my back ended up hitting the wall.

 

There, he had me pinned.

 

“I outta’ get a policemen and let him have at ya’.”He threatened as I let out shaky breaths.

 

“P-please I-I’m s-sorry...p-please d-don’t g-get a p-policemen.” I stuttered out, my heart throbbing within my chest I stood there looking at him.

 

The man looked at me with a strange look before a devious smirk slowly graced his face.

 

“Maybe I’ll forget this ever happened...if you do something for me…”

 

I swallowed hard, “A-anything.”

 

-

 

I let out a gurgled sound, my eyes going cross-eyed as he thrusted his cock deep into my mouth to the point I could feel it throbbing in my throat.

 

This was wrong...so wrong....

 

He chuckled as his hand that was in my hair had tightened its grip on it and he forced my head down further. I gagged - making saliva bubble up and drip onto the ground down below.

 

Luckily, this alley was dark enough to shield away the both of us. I was forced to undress. He started to fuck my face to the point my throat was starting to feel raw and achy. Painful.

 

Saliva and drool covered my mouth and dripped off my chin as finally he pulled out of my mouth, only to place his cock between my eyes, dribbling saliva and pre-come into my damp hair.

 

“Hehe...my my...what a cockslut you are.”

 

I panted heavily as I darted my eyes down towards his balls before I then leaned forward and lapped at them - they were salty and sweaty  - the taste was driving me out of my crazy mind.

 

I then reached my hand up and gripped his sloppy wet cock in my hand as I pressed my face against his balls, lapping and licking at them. I looked up at him, my eyes glazed over as I proceeded to take his balls into my mouth, both of them even though they were the size of apples.

 

“M-my god…”He panted out, his hands quickly reaching for the wall behind me as I juggled them around in my mouth gently all while lapping them with my tongue.

 

I don’t know what has came over me...God he tasted so good…

 

I stroked his cock as I sucked his balls, my eyes fluttering as drool ran down my arm and saliva dripped on the ground between my legs.

 

Slowly, one by one, I pulled off his balls. Saliva dripped profusely from them as I looked back up at him with a devious smirk on my lips.

 

He panted softly as he looked down at me before smirking back me. “I wonder...how tight your arse is…”

 

-

 

I placed my hands on the wall as I felt his hands on my hips, his cock hot-dogged between my arsecheeks before he spreaded them and exposed my pink, twitching hole. I then felt his warm and wet cock-tip poking my entrance before he slowly forced it inside of me.

 

My eyes widen as I felt his cock slowly pulling and stretching my rather tight entrance apart. It just kept going in which made me moan out in pleasure, my eyes rolling and my mouth was agape in that ‘O’ shape. I heard him groan and murmur, “God you’re a tight lad…”

 

I bit my bottom lip before closing my eyes as his thick rod was finally enlodged deep within my ass. My hands had curled up into fists as I felt his still clothed hips against my naked ass before he slowly pulled back before slamming back in.

 

His hand had came up to my mouth in order to muffle my moans as I ended up moaning loudly into his hand though I was lucky that he was muffling it.

 

Then I felt a hand in my hair before he yanked my head back forcing me to look up at the dreary grey sky that hung above us.

 

I felt his hot, moist breath against my ear as he whispered naughty little things into my ear as which made my abandoned member twitch and drip with pre-come. I was already hard and he was making me harder.

 

“I didn’t think I would be fucking such a tight little lad like you…”He murmured as he started to increase the pace, his hips hitting my ass, sending my eyes rolling to the near back of my head. I clenched my fists hard as I moaned into his hand. He chuckled into my ear as I felt him throb inside of my barrier.

 

Then his hands moved away and that’s when I felt his hand wrap around my abandoned cock which twitched in his hand and made my eyes widen in surprise.

 

“God I’m close…”He panted out as he started to go even faster which made me have to bite my tongue to prevent my moans from escaping and bringing attention to the alleyway. Each time his cock jabbed and hit that spot inside of me, I felt myself being pushed to my own orgasm as I whimpered softly.

 

Before I knew it, he had thrusted into me extremely hard before I felt a warm rush of thick, creamy and sticky liquid fill my insides. It was hot and warm inside of me which ended up pushing me over the edge as I released my sticky white mess all over my stomach and chest.

 

The only sound that could be heard between us was our panting and soft groans. Slowly, he pulled out of me which forced some of the sticky white mess to drip down onto the ground. My legs felt weak and my lower half felt weak. Before I could hit the wall, he quickly  caught me, his sticky wet dick was pressed against my back as he held me up.

 

“You know….I think I’m gonna keep you, lad...Since you were so generous...You’ll be able to work for me in the day...and at night, you’ll be calling me Daddy and riding my cock, understand?”He murmured softly into my ear as I then slowly nodded. “Y-yes sir…”

 

“And I’ll feed you alright…”He murmured before I felt him smirking against my ear.

 

“You would love a fat sausage for dinner wouldn’t you?”

 

That’s when my eyes widen and that’s when I felt a rush of heat go to my cheeks as I swallowed hard.

 

Dear god...

 

-

  
The End


End file.
